School : Detective
by Jieys
Summary: [PROLOGUE UP!] [Fanfiction]4 pembunuhan terjadi berturut turut di sekolah kami. dan pembunuhnya lihai dan sulit tertangkap, seperti... hantu. [GOT7 JB - Jinyoung] [WANNA ONE Park Jihoon - Lee Daehwi - Hwang Minhyun (also NUEST)] [LOVELYZ Yoo Jiae] [School Life - Mystery - Crime - a little Yaoi. i've warn you with the rating kkkk ]


Summer, 2017.

 _-author Narration, read by Jinyoung-_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk liburan musim panas di sekolah di seluruh korea selatan.

ralat

kecuali sekolah kami, Funneral High School, yang waktu istirahat liburan musim panas nya tetap masuk seperti biasa, untuk 360 dari 400 siswa. mengagumkan.

masuk ke kelas 11-1. kalian akan menemui kami, siswa yang bergabung di kegiatan ekstra ; Penyelidikan dan analisa.

 _-author narration by Jinyoung, Off-_

 _ **ting tong! ting tong!**_

bel untuk pulang telah berbunyi, sebagian siswa pulang, sembari mengeluh seberapa panasnya hari ini, sementara sebagian siswa lainnya tetap disekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstra.

saat ini, kita sedang berada di ruangan dengan pintu kayu mahoni berwarna biru, di sebelah aula. di pintunya bertuliskan bahwa ini adalah ruangan milik anak anak penyelidikan dan analisa.

"YA! LEE DAEHWI! KEMBALIKAN LIPTINT MILIKKU!"

"TIDAK! SEBELUM AKU MENCOBANYA SENDIRI!"

"BERHENTI!"

suara ini berasal dari dalam ruangan. mari masuk untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

 _-ruangan berantakan, kertas berserakan dan kabel terlilit pada alat dimana mana-_

selamat datang di ruangan penyelidikan dan analisa. mohon maaf ruangannya sedikit berantakan.

ekstra ini, telah berdiri sejak 2 tahun lalu, dimana ini dibuat untuk membantu kesiswaan memecahkan masalah yang ada sehari - hari, seperti kehilangan barang, uang, bahkan pacar sekalipun.

tidak sembarang siswa bisa masuk ekstra ini. hanya orang orang yang ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah dan kesiswaan yang bisa masuk.

 **Im Jaebum**. Disini ia bertugas sebagai 'kepala divisi'. tingkah lakunya yang terkadang _out of character_ nya yang dingin, pelit senyum dan _susah melek_ sukses membuat dia menjadi cowo yang di cap _badass_ oleh sebagian siswi disana. kemampuan analisanya memang cukup rendah, tapi keberaniannya patut diacungi jempol.

lalu, **Park Jinyoung**. Siswa peringkat 1 secara umum di sekolah. kalian pasti percaya bahwa dia _karakter komik yang melompat ke dunia nyata_. pintar, tampan, kaya, _-cukup-_ tinggi, ramah,serta mampu melakukan segala hal, kecuali berpacaran. kemampuan analisa nya paling tinggi, dan cepat mengambil keputusan.

kemudian **Park Jihoon**. Siswa yang cukup berisi, dengan segudang prestasi beladiri yang ia miliki. calon idol dari sebuah agensi besar,cukup terkenal berkat _wink_ yang katanya memabukkan bagi seluruh wanita di jagat raya, kecuali Yoo Jiae. fisik merupakan andalannya, karena bisa dibilang ia siswa yang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran.

lalu, satu satunya wanita disini, **Yoo Jiae**. siswi yang berada di peringkat 3 satu sekolah ini cantik, imut dan lucu dalam satu paket. baginya musuh terbesar adalah wajahnya dengan kantung mata karena kurang tidur akibat belajar untuk mengalahkan jinyoung. Ingatan fotografisnya sangat dapat diandalkan untuk semua hal.

ada juga peringkat 2 nya, siswa pendiam bernama **Hwang Minhyun**. tidak banyak yang diketahui mengenai pria tinggi pendiam selain terkadang tiba tiba muncul di belakangmu dan membuat terkejut dengan wajah datarnya. hanya berkenan berbicara pada jinyoung. kemampuannya berkutat pada teknologi. yap, Hacking data.

 **Lee Daehwi** , anggota terakhir dari grup. menurut pengakuan Jiae, Daehwi ini merupakan sejenis parasit karena sering kepergok diam diam meminjam liptint, bb cream, atau apapun. daehwi merupakan siswa dengan bakat seni musik dan vokal yang cukup bagus. intuisinya terhadap suatu petunjuk serta pendengarannya terhadap nada dan suara orang sangat bagus dan dapat diandalkan.

demikian perkenalan dari anggota dari ekstra atau divisi khusus analisa dan penyelidikan.

loh, kasusnya mana?

akan saya update secepatnya, karena ini akan menjadi fanfiction yang cuuukup panjang. terimakasih.

jangan lupa review dan follow for more stories.


End file.
